Thief with Cat-Eyes
by KiraStorm
Summary: Course of true love and first dates. Alec's dazed mind before and after


Thief With Cat-Eyes

Alec was angry at the world, and those who wrote the rules and dictate the laws. He knew what he was and what others would think if they knew. He long ago, accepted that he would never be the son his parents believed him to be. But never would he allow himself to indulge that other side of himself. He knew the risks he would be taking and yet, it was that very side of himself. That had him staring at the apartment door of the illustrious High Warlock of Brooklyn.

And to his bewilderment, he got what he always wanted from Jace but never found the courage to snatch it. He got his first real kiss. Sure, he had girls kiss him in the past but never had he invited those attempts. Or encouraged the occasional copping a feel. But when he came to thank Magnus Bane, he had been curious of the other man's intentions. Both Izzy and Jace, and then again with Clary and Simon, pointed out that Magnus had his eye on Alec.

Hoping that as he slipped out of the Institute. Dressed in his nicest shirt. One Izzy had bought him. Stele in hand he quickly drew the rune for speed. He would need it. Checking his watch, wincing when he realized that he was already a half hour late. Not good form on a first date and he prayed to the Angels that this would not be his last with Magnus.

He streaked through New York city dodging. Alec let his mind course through the thousands of worries that flooded his mind. What if Magnus forgot about their date? He mentioned that he couldn't think of JACE's name! Who forgets Jace!? Jace was well Jace! People never forgot the New York Institute Golden boy. But Magnus had, what if he forgot Alec? Why had Magnus even agreed to a date with Alec? That had been buzzing through his head for the past week, since he dashed from his apartment, all but skipping with unbridled joy. How could he choose him? Next to Jace and Izzy or even Simon and Clary, he wasn't even that special. By the Angel, it was Simon the mundane that had killed the greater demon.

He turned the corner at top speed. He could feel the rune wearing off. But he could see Magnus' building now, slowing his pace he didn't want to show up sweaty and winded. His hands were slick with nervous sweat. Slowing his pace to a calming jog, Alec attempted wipe off his hands. He stood on the stoop of the building. His finger mere inches from the buzzer.

BUZZ BUZZZ BUZZZZ!

 _Four Hours Later_

Now as he stood swaying next to the subway entrance, Alec felt a sense of euphoria! He could still feel the sensation of Magnus' hands sneaking under his shirt. How the tips of his fingers slipped slightly under the waist of his jeans. The teasing sensation of their tongues mating dance. There was no quiet probing but a desperate thrill as their tongues dueled for dominance. The two had been so enrapt in each other that they had forgotten that Magnus' apartment was mere yards away.

It took them awhile it to realize that they needed to move their very personal and getting very much in need of privacy moment. Before anyone stepped into the hall. He briefly remembers a loud crash before he changed direction and started nibbling on Magnus' neck. All else was obliviated from his mind but the feel of Magnus' teeth grazing his ear.

Suddenly they were tripping. He barely remembered being a on top of Magnus. What he did remember was the thirst to feel Magnus against his chest. When he felt a slight nudging against his waist. He strained closer to Magnus. He felt the nudge again and it registered that Magnus was pulling away.

He winced realizing that the first words out of his mouth were 'I'm sorry'. Of course, he apologized, that was what he did. Alec, no Alexander, he loved the way Magnus said his full name. He felt a warm feeling seeping up his spine.

Chuckling to himself, Alex thought, _so this is what it feels like to be in love._ He couldn't help but feel giddy. Then as he left the subway and walked towards the institute. It hit him like a bucket of icy water. He couldn't tell anyone. Not Izzy or Jace. He wanted to so Badly, to tell someone. He was dating a Warlock. He was dating a Man. But the laws prevented this. He would be risking a lot by outwardly expressing himself.

His gut twisted as he thought of all the cruel ways Shadowhunters with his kind of preference had been ostracized for whom they loved. Sure, Jace and Izzy weren't big on rules, but this was one rule that few had broken. And paid with their runes. He looked down at the scars that lingered on his body. Each meant something else. A new mission, a new assignment. Could he take the risk? Would Magnus still be there in the end? Was what they had fleeting? OR something more?


End file.
